


superhuman strength

by afangirldaydreams



Series: everything hurts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Delirium, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosion, Fire, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Triggers, Tumblr Prompt, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: Oh, the bad days, however… They were bad.





	superhuman strength

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2019 prompt no. 3: delirium

After he’d rescued Derek from the fire in his loft, Stiles wondered if they could move on from it. He wondered if they could ever go back to their happy days of not worrying about anything. And each passing day he had an answer to it: if they were ever to move on, it would not be an easy task.

Despite his short awful period in Eichen House, he asked himself if maybe Derek wouldn’t be better off there, with the right professionals. Since most of the staff had been replaced and there were nicer human beings there now, actually and truly interested in helping the patients. Maybe Derek would be better taken care of there because he sure as hell had no idea what he was doing.

Don’t get him wrong, now. There were good days and bad days.

On the good days, Derek recognized him. He wasn’t well, no, far from it, but he still was _his_ Derek, _his_ alpha, _his_ boyfriend. A boyfriend that looked at him with guilty eyes for the burn marring his skin, but Stiles didn’t mind. He pretended he didn’t know Derek would take away his pain. He would just close his eyes and hug him closer, pretending not to see the black lines on Derek’s forearms.

Oh, the bad days, however… They were _bad_.

On the bad days, Derek was back to being a teenager, confused as to who he was, what he was doing in that strange house, and where his parents were. Once, he asked where _she _was. He asked why his body was so big, what had happened, why he wasn’t in school. On the bad days, he wasn’t _his_ Derek anymore. He was _Kate_’s Derek.

And while it hurt Derek to know the truth of what happened to his family, it hurt Stiles even more to repeat it over and over again and over again. He had to fight back his own tears when Derek cried asking why Kate had done that to his family, because _he loved her and he thought she loved him back_.

Sometimes Stiles had to ask Peter for help. And while Peter was with Derek, he burrowed himself in research. Was it the wolfsbane in the explosive or just trauma? Was it something chemical or just psychological? And, the question he feared the most… was this forever?

Stiles already had trouble sleeping most days, especially after the whole nogitsune thing. But it got exponentially worse after being trapped in that fire. Not because of his own nightmares, no. He was afraid to sleep on a good day and lose Derek to a bad day. Or sleep on a bad day and wake up to discover it wasn’t over yet.

Because he wasn’t sure if he could stand this for years and years to come. The pain. The anxiety. The not knowing if Derek would ever overcome this. The not knowing if he himself would have the necessary strength to help him overcome this.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
